Episode 8073 (16th February 2018)
Plot Ross is in agony as his bandages are changed. As Liv's loved ones gather at the Mill to celebrate her sixteenth birthday, Chas pulls Aaron aside to inform him Rebecca will be moving into Keepers Cottage tomorrow. Gabby decides to treat Liv to a birthday breakfast in the café and on the walk there, she asks Liv if she got any Valentine's cards. Liv lies she didn't. Eric returns from Portugal to find things out of place at Pollard's Barn. He opens the pantry door and the entire contents fall out on top of him. He wonders what has been going on whilst he was away. Laurel bumps into Maisie in the street and explains she tried to persuade Sandy to go to Australia but he's a stubborn man. Maisie asks Laurel to say goodbye to Sandy on her behalf. Arthur insists they must persuade Sandy to go. When they return to Mulberry Cottage, Laurel questions what's stopping Sandy from going whilst Arthur also encourages his grandfather to seize this opportunity. Charity, Noah and Moses return from their holiday. David receives a small electric shock from a plug socket so he decides to call Phil back to sort it. Eric finds Faith in the shop and tackles her about what's been going on at Pollard's Barn whilst he was away but she's none the wiser. Debbie believes they should take Moses to see Ross as Sarah and Jack have always got her through tough times although Charity is unsure if Moses seeing his dad in that state is such a good idea. Arthur watches as Maisie gets into a taxi and drives off. He chases after the taxi as does Sandy on his mobility scooter. At Brook Cottage, Liv and Gabby get ready for Liv's birthday party. Gabby shows Liv a henna kit and suggests they pretend to Aaron that they've gotten real tattoos. Liv wonders what to get tattooed so Gabby deviously suggests she surprises her friend. Ross decides to try using gel on his injuries instead of gauze. He talks to the nurse about Moses. Sandy says his goodbyes to the village before getting into Laurel's car and heading to the airport. Liv and Gabby arrive at Liv birthday party. Liv is dying to see the tattoo Gabby put on her back but Gabby manages to stall her. Alex arrives at the party and informs Aaron that the case has been referred to the coroner so there's going to be a formal inquest into his patient's death. Faith barges into Wishing Well Cottage and confronts Zak and Lisa about squatting at Pollard's Barn whilst Eric was away. Faith can't believe they got a key cut behind her back. When Eric appears, Lisa apologises profusely and offers Eric money. Eric doesn't want the Dingles money and even allows them to keep using his electricity supply for free which pleases Faith. Eric then presents Faith with an expensive necklace he bought her further delighting her. After sorting the wiring at the shop, Phil invites David to a charity football match. Charity, Debbie, and Cain take Moses to see Ross. Ross is overjoyed to see Moses but his joy soon turns to devastation when Ross realises his son is scared of the way he looks. He orders someone to get Moses out of the room then orders everyone else out too. Gerry has taken a shine to Bernice and calls her hot, just as the music is turned off. He covers himself by suggesting it's the menopause which earns him a slap from Bernice. As Gabby videos, Liv shows Aaron and her party guests her tattoo, unaware Gabby has written 'SKANK' on her back. Liv is humiliated as Gabby labels her a "Boyfriend stealing skank". Before Gabby is thrown out of the party, she reveals that Liv kissed her. Mortified Liv retreats upstairs. Ross picks up a mirror and stares at his face before screaming out and collapsing to the ground crying. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast *Nurse Anya Peate - Maya Grant *Alex Mason - Steven Flynn *Maisie - Wendy Craig *Phil - Ryan Hayes Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Room B3 and corridors *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Mill Cottage - Front garden *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Pollard's Barn - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Backroom *Hotten Road *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,060,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes